After California
by lifeis2boring
Summary: FrankDwayne. Warning: May contain slash in later chapters. I haven’t decided how far I’m going to go with them. Does contain incest and pedophilia. The good kind, I promise. No rape.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Little Miss Sunshine. If I did I would not be writing fan fiction.

**Warning:** May contain slash in later chapters. I haven't decided how far I'm going to go with them. Does contain incest and pedophilia. The good kind, I promise. No rape.

Frank looked over at his nephew. His black hair flopped loosely over his face as he read, his slender body twisted into an oddly comfortable position on the couch. Frank couldn't help but stare at him. He was attracted to the boy. He was attracted to him more than he would like.

Dwayne looked up suddenly. His eyes went strait to frank. He was a little surprised at the intensity of the look in his uncle's eyes. He sat up and cocked his head to side, smirking slightly.

Frank's eyes widened. He tried to look away, but he couldn't.

He stood quickly hoping to gain some control over his movements. As he did Dwayne moved closer.

"_Ummm…_" was all the older man managed to say. He backed away from his nephew and Dwayne stepped forward again. The boy took another step, leaving only a few inches between them. Frank moved back again. This time, hitting the wall. Dwayne smiled triumphantly and whispered "Your turn."

Frank's heart skipped a beat. He leant over hesitantly. He knew this was wrong, but he wanted it. He brushed his lips lightly against Dwayne's before deepening the kiss.

Suddenly, Frank pulled away in shock. Dwayne laughed softly, before pushing him hard against the wall and kissing him passionately.

Frank struggled for a moment before giving in. He let Dwayne's tongue slide into his mouth and caressed it with his own. The boy's hands moved up his body, grasping more tightly with each kiss. Suddenly, he pulled at Dwayne's hair, running his fingers through his soft black locks.

They fought for control over the kiss before Dwayne gave in and let his uncle take over. "_That's better_," he muttered, before pushing the boy against the wall and continuing.

There was a loud bang as a car door slammed outside. The pair pushed each other away. Dwayne hurried back to the couch and picked up his book. Frank touched his lips lightly. They felt a little swollen.

Sheryl came into the room carrying shopping bags. Frank quickly put his hand to his head and pretended to scratch. "_Would you like some help with those, Sheryl?_" he asked quickly. She smiled "_I would love some help, thankyou Frank_." She looked at Dwayne pointedly. He rolled his eyes and put down his book waiting for instructions. _"Could you get the dinner plates out please?"_

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic, so excuse the crappiness. Please message. I know its short, sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own it. Never will.

**Warning:** May contain slash in later chapters. I haven't decided how far I'm going to go with them. Does contain incest and pedophilia. The good kind, I promise. No rape.

The whole family sat around the dinner table. Ever since their trip to California for Olive's beauty contest, the family had become a lot closer. But there were still some issues that needed sorting out. Plastic dinner plates was one of them. As Richard held a somewhat civilised conversation with Frank about finding a backer for the 9 steps program, Dwayne used his fork to fondle the mashed potato.

"_So, what do you think Frank?" _Richard asked. Dwayne took the opportunity to look at his uncle.

"I can see how it looks good on paper, Richard but I'm not sure he's the right man for the job." Richard nodded and turned to Sheryl and began a new conversation, obviously annoyed at his bother in-law's reply.

Frank glanced at Dwayne, noticing the boys stare. He couldn't help but stare back.

"Are you having a staring competition?" Olive said, quite enthusiastically.

Frank was startled and broke contact to look are her "Ahh yes Olive, we are"

"Looks like I win" Dwayne cut in smiling.

"Now I get to play winner," Olive said. Dwayne shrugged and turned to face his sister.

After Dwayne allowed Olive to win, he turned back to frank. Frank glanced up at him before continuing with his meal.

He felt Dwayne's foot on his own. His toes sliding up and down his calf. Frank jumped slightly, before moving his leg away and shooting a glare at Dwayne. The boy shrugged and asked to leave the table.

Moments later Frank stood up as well. "I have some reading to catch up on," he said softly before following Dwayne into their bedroom.

Dwayne lay on his bed reading the same book as before.

"Niche?" Frank said

"Something different" Dwayne replied. He sat up and placed the book on his bedside table. He stood and walked towards his uncle.

Frank held is hands out defensively. "No Dwayne, this can't happen"

"I won't tell anyone" He replied, pouting.

Frank melted at the boy's expression. He raised his hand to his face and brushed the hair away. "No. I'm sorry"

The boy looked hurt. He turned away and lay back down on his bed.

"I really am sorry" Frank said again.

"Fuck you" Dwayne spat.

Frank frowned. His dismissal hit his nephew harder than he would have thought.

"Pun intended?" He replied.

Dwayne laughed softly.

Frank moved towards his bed and sat down. Dwayne sat up and looked at him

"Look Dwayne, I'm your uncle."

"So?"

Frank ignored the boy's comment "and I'm much older than you"

"That doesn't matter"

"It's illegal, Dwayne"

"I won't tell anyone" Dwayne moved his hand to the man's leg and lightly touched it.

Frank stood. "No" he said, and moved to the other side of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Still don't own it.

**Warning:** May contain slash in later chapters. I haven't decided how far I'm going to go with them. Does contain incest and pedophilia. The good kind, I promise. No rape.

Dwayne stared aimlessly at his paper. He could here the teacher rambling on about something. But he was too far into his own mind to make sense of it.

He couldn't stop thinking bout Frank. He couldn't work out what it was about him that made him feel so…himself…so…comfortable…so…not alone.

He picked up his pen and twirled it around on his paper making circles. Why Frank? He thought.

Dwayne didn't think he was gay, until now, anyway. He'd always thought he liked girls. Although he'd never liked one before, he'd never liked anyone. That is, until Frank came along. Occasionally he would catch himself out; looking at a guy or two. But all boys did that, didn't they?

Dwayne sighed. He missed Frank. He missed the way he talked to him. The way he treated him. Everyone else thought of Dwayne as a kid. Frank thought of him as a person.

"_Dwayne?_" broke his concentration. He looked up to see his teacher staring at him. He was rather cute, Dwayne thought unintentionally.

"_Yes sir?_" he mumbled.

"_Could you answer the question please?_" Dwayne looked around frantically hoping to get answer from one of the other students. Since, the boy had no friends, he was left without.

"_No sir_" he replied.

"_Why not?"_ This was for homework. He held up a piece of paper.

"_I wasn't listening"_ he replied "_Sir_" he added sarcastically.

The teacher is even more attractive when he was angry, Dwayne thought. He laughed softly at his own thoughts.

"_Would you like to share whatever you seem to find so funny with the class?"_

Dwayne was fed up with his own mind. Nobody here cared about him, so it wasn't worth trying to hide it. He sighed loudly.

"_I was just thinking, sir, that you look much hotter when your angry"_ he said.

The other students in the class gasped, some sniggered and one girl leant over and whispered to her friend "_I told you he was gay._"

The teacher's eyes widened, "_What did you just say?_"

"_I said: that you look much hotter when your angry. I mean no disrespect sir; you look hot all the time. Just more, when you're angry."_ Dwayne replied, smiling slightly.

His teacher turned a bright shade of pink, then gulped. Dwayne's smile widened even more.

"_Go to the principles office. Now!"_ He said rather violently as he pointed to the door.

Dwayne stood up, laughing and headed for the door.

As he got nearer to the teacher, he backed away slowly. Dwayne stopped "_You're not homophobic are you sir?_"


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **Little Miss Sunshine is all mine. I wrote it. I made it. I'm the mother of all the characters.

If you for any second believed that, I suggest you got to another website.

**Warning:** May contain slash in later chapters. I haven't decided how far I'm going to go with them. Does contain incest and pedophilia. The good kind, I promise. No rape.

Frank lay on the living room couch. The same one Dwayne lay in the day before. The man was supposed to be looking for a new job in the newspaper, but he couldn't get the image of that boy out of his mind. This is wrong, He thought, I can't think about him like that.

Frank was staring at the ceiling contemplating the possibility of a relationship with his own nephew when phone rang, breaking his concentration. He stood knocking the newspaper onto the floor and, sighing deeply, answered the phone.

"_Hello" he said glumly. _

"_Oh, Hi Frank. It's Dwayne…." _Frank's stomach flipped.

"_Aren't you supposed to be at school?"_

"_I..ehh…got into trouble… and..uhh..the principle wants to speak to a parent,"_ The boy sounded rather happy, but at the same time a little nervous. _"D you think you could come instead?" _

"_Sure Dwayne. I'll be there soon."_

"_Thanks"_

Frank hung up the phone.

He couldn't help but think about how nervous he had felt the moment he heard the boy's voice. It was the kind of nervous that was filled with anticipation and excitement, and it was that kind of feeling that worried him.

Frank entered the school reception area to find Dwayne sitting on the wall opposite. He looked up immediately and grinned. Frank couldn't help but grin back.

"Hi" he said. 

"_Hello_" Frank replied. "_What happened?"_

"_You'll find out_"

The principle came out of his office, a slightly frustrated look on his face. Dwayne's teacher followed him. They shook hands with Frank before asking him to follow them into the office.

Frank glanced over at Dwayne just in time to see him pointing to the teacher and mouthing "_hot_" with a wide grin. Frank smiled and nodded back.

"_Now, Mr…?"_ the principle began.

"Frank" 

"_Now, Frank, today in class, Dwayne insulted one of his teachers"_ he said, gesturing to the man behind him. _"This is unacceptable beha-"_

"_What exactly did he say?" _Frank cut in.

"_He said I was hotter when I was angry."_ The teacher said firmly.

Frank pursed his lips to hold back a smile, his eyes widening. _"And you think that is an insult? It seems more like a compliment to me."_

"_Ahh yes well, he also called him homophobic." _Replied the principle.

Frank looked at the teacher questioningly "_Are you?"_

"_That is beside the point." _The principle spoke again. _"We…think that Dwayne may benefit from seeing the school councillor,"_ The principle had decided to take a new angle on the situation, "_ To help him through this…phase in his life."_

"Phase?" Frank said, raising an eyebrow. 

"_Well, yes. We are aware of how often teenage boys like to experiment with…things like these." _The principle replied, a little confused by the question, as well as uncomfortable with the topic

Frank was surprised by the overwhelming sense of disappointment he felt. He hadn't considered the idea that Dwayne was going through a phase, experimenting.

He pushed the thoughts out of his mind and nodded.

Frank left the principle's office unable to decide on an emotion. Finally e settle on annoyance/anger: for the principles belief in Dwayne's sexuality being just a "phase", and concern/disappointment" for the idea that Dwayne's sexuality might actually be a phrase.

As soon as Dwayne saw Frank approaching, hi stood up and grinned. "What torment must I endure? Detention? Suspension? A slap on the wrist?"

"_Counselling,"_ Frank replied. _"They want someone to help you through your __**'Phase'**__"_

Dwayne laughed. "_Did they say which counsellor?"_

"_No"_

"_I'll see Marcia. She's much nicer than Barry._"

"_You know the counsellors?"_

"_Yeah. Mum used to make me go all the time. Especially when I stopped talking."_

They reached the car and got in. Frank still didn't know how to act. He wanted to ask Dwayne if he was going through a phase, but he knew the question would upset him. _"So, Dwayne…Why did you say to that teacher that he…?"_

"_Looked hot when he was angry?"_ The boy laughed.

Frank smiled _"Yeah."_

"_Because he did. And he asked me a question that I didn't know the answer to."_

"You do realise saying you didn't know would have caused less trouble?" 

"_Yeah I guess, but if I had I would have got detention. Now, I get out of class to go the counsellor every second day, and I get to go home early with you"_

"_Dwayne - "_ Frank began

"I know. I won't" 

Frank looked over at Dwayne. The boy's face was blank, but his eyes were a little sad. _"You know, this may all just be a phase. You could get over it…"_ He regretted it, as soon as he had said it.

Dwayne's blank face turned white. _"What?! You think I'm just some stupid experimenting teenager?"_ he screamed.

"_No, Dwayne"_ Frank pleaded, _"I don't think that. It's just we can't. You're young. You can grow out of it. You can grow out ot me"_ Tears were swelling up in Frank's eyes but none escaped.

The car pulled up in the driveway. Dwayne opened the car door and got out_" I don't think it's that simple" _He said as he slammed the car door shut.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **Little Miss Sunshine was created by an amazingly talented group of writers, directors, actors and a hell of a lot of crew members. I was absent for the writing, filming, acting, editing and producing. However, I like to think that me hiring the DVD contributed to the making of this amazing movie.

**Warning:** May contain slash in later chapters. I haven't decided how far I'm going to go with them. Does contain incest and pedophilia. The good kind, I promise. No rape.

The family sat around the dinner table again. Neither Frank nor Dwayne spoke unless necessary, neither of them ate more than required to stop Sheryl's worried and neither of them felt the need to look at each other.

"_What's wrong?"_ Olive asked Dwayne. _"You look sad."_

"_I am sad, Olive."_ He said sharply.

"_Why are you sad?_" She asked.

Dwayne looked up at Frank.

"Because I'm in love with someone who doesn't love me" 

Frank's mouth fell open and his eyes widened. He tried to speak, but nothing came out.

Dwayne stood up and walked out of the room silently.

**A/N: **I know its short but I wanted it to be.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm writing this because I don't own it. I want those writers to pay for not making Frank and Dwayne gay lovers.

**Warning:** May contain slash in later chapters. I haven't decided how far I'm going to go with them. Does contain incest and pedophilia. The good kind, I promise. No rape.

"_What should we do?"_ Sheryl said slightly panicked. _"After all he's been through, he doesn't need a girl to worry about."_

"_You're absolutely right. He's not going to get on with his life if he's moping over some girl."_ Richard replied.

"_Maybe Uncle Frank should talk to him."_ Olive cut in.

"_Why. Why should I talk to him?"_ Frank said quickly.

"_Because you loved someone that didn't love you."_

"_That's right"_ Richard said. _"You should go talk to him. Tell him he's not alone, that sort of thing. Now who wants dessert?"_

Frank sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a second, before standing and heading to Dwayne and his room.

"_Good luck Frank"_ Sheryl called after him.

Dwayne lay on his bed, tears rolling down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth in an attempt to suppress the tears.

"_Dwayne?"_ Frank said from the doorway.

Dwayne felt as though he was going to burst. He rolled onto his side to face the wall, grabbing onto his pillow and hugging it tightly.

"_Dwayne, Can I talk to you?"_ The boy grabbed his blanket and pulled it over his head.

"_You're not being very mature."_

"_You see me as a kid, so I'm going to act like one."_

Frank sighed. _"I don't see you as a kid, Dwayne. But that doesn't mean you aren't one."_

Dwayne bit down on his pillow and silently cried into it. He felt Frank's had on his shoulder. Even the light touch calmed him a little.

Minutes passed, and Frank's touch became more and more sensual. After Dwayne's crying ceased, Frank removed his hand.

"_I can't be with you Dwayne, but I do love you."_


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **I wonder if someone from actually goes through and makes sure people disclaim their work? Well just in case, this ain't mine.

**Warning:** May contain slash in later chapters. I haven't decided how far I'm going to go with them. Does contain incest and pedophilia. The good kind, I promise. No rape.

Dwayne woke up early the next morning. He let his pillow fall and rolled over to look at his uncle. Without it, his arms felt loose and vulnerable. So he pulled it close to him again and watched the man sleep. His face was peaceful, but at the same time sad. Dwayne wanted to reach over and comfort him. Just like he had done for him the night before.

He curled up and buried his face into the pillow. _"Frank"_ he whispered softly, _"Why can't you be with me?"_

Dwayne already knew the answer, but saying it aloud lifted a great weight from his shoulders. His grip loosened on the pillow. He stood up and made his way over to the man. He leant over Frank's sleeping body, his face only inches away, and let the pillow dangle from one hand.

"_Why?"_ He whispered again as brushed his lips gently against the man's cheek.

Frank stirred, a smile appeared on his face. "_Dwayne?"_ he whispered back.

The boy smiled, "_Yeah, it's me"_

"_I love you_," he said. His eyes firmly shut. Frank was still asleep.

"_I love you too,_ " Dwayne whispered, louder than before.

Frank's eyes shot open. The boy cocked his head to the side and smirked.

"_Did you know, you love me?"_ Dwayne said almost laughing,

Frank looked up at him, confused at his reaction. A few hours ago the boy was crying himself to sleep, now he was laughing at him.

Dwayne swung one of his legs over Frank's body, straddling him. He leant in closer and kissed him heavily. The man pulled away and opened his mouth to object but the boy was too quick. He took this opportunity to side his tongue into Frank's mouth. Instinctively the man bit down, drawing the boy's blood. Dwayne yelped and drew back.

"_Dwayne. We can't._" Frank said exasperatedly.

"_But you love me_" Dwayne replied, touching his tongue and looking down at his fingers to see the blood.

"Yes, Dwayne, I do. But we can't" 

The boy leant down again, but did not kiss him. _"Your turn"_ he whispered. Frank turned his head away, closing his eyes and his mouth.

"_Fine."_ Dwayne sat up. _"But I'm not giving up."_

The boy stood, grabbing his pillow, and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **Do I own Little Miss Sunshine? Do Chickens wish they could fly? Well they don't. Neither do I.

**Warning:** Contains slash, incest and pedophilia. The good kind, I promise. No rape.

**A/N: **I never thought I would do this but - this is for Shazine 

The next few days went slowly. Dwayne took every opportunity he could, to corner his uncle, and Frank took every opportunity he could to avoid his nephew.

The problem was Frank was still attracted to Dwayne. Every time the boy tempted him, with every look, with every touch, the man found it harder and harder to resist.

Dwayne had taken pouncing on his uncle whenever they were left alone. At the dinner table, the boy even began toeing the older man's crutch. This resulted in Frank having to leave dinner early almost every night to go to the bathroom.

It was a nice Sunday morning when Frank's problem caught up with him. Sheryl had decided to take Olive to a carnival that was in town for the weekend and Richard had opted to spend the day at work. Naturally he had been given the task of looking after a very enthusiastic Dwayne.

Frank stood in the kitchen. He was unsure of how to handle the situation. Dwayne stood behind him, his arms wrapped around the man's waist.

"_Dwayne"_ he said impatiently.

"_Oh come on, Uncle Frank,"_ the boy whispered into the man's ear. _"I know you want me" _he smiled and moved his hands down his stomach to remove the older man's belt.

"_Dwayne"_ he tried again. The boy slid his hand into Frank's pants and stroked him gently. The man let out a small moan. His nephew smiled, and moved to the front of him.

"_Dwayne."_ He tried once more, but this time he didn't want the boy to stop.

Dwayne faced his uncle and leant in for a kiss. The older man could not resist. He brushed his lips against the boy's, licking his top lip, begging for entrance into his nephew's mouth. Dwayne allowed him in and smiled into the kiss. _"Come with me"_ he beckoned, pulling Frank along the hallway.

They arrived at their room, not once unlocking their lips. Dwayne pushed his uncle onto the bed and straddled him.

Frank undid the boy's pants and stroked him. The boy mimicked his uncle and continued to kiss him passionately.

Frank gasped as the boy's mouth enveloped him. Dwayne chuckled to himself and began sucking on the man.

Dwayne stopped, and leaning over and pulling a bottle of lube from under his bed. Frank smiled to himself. He knew the boy had been prepared, but he hadn't realised just how much.

He was surprised when the boy leant over and handed him the bottle. Frank hadn't expected to be the dominant man, especially after Dwayne's amazing persistence.

"_Are you sure about this?"_ Frank whispered into the boy's ear.

"_Absolutely"_ Dwayne replied. A smile crept further onto the man's face as he twisted the cap from the bottle.

He entered him slowly at first, one finger, then two, and then three. His fingers moving as softly as possible, before quickening the pace to mimic his future actions.

"_Are you ready?"_ Frank asked. The boy nodded.

He removed his fingers, before placing himself inside the boy. Dwayne winced at the fist contact, his hands gripping the pillow.

"_Just relax."_ the man whispered as Dwayne unclenched his fists and took a deep breath.

Frank started to move. Thrusting in and out, rhythmically. Dwayne moaned, unable to hold in the ecstasy he felt in both the pain and the pleasure his uncle gave him.

The sound of the boy, only aroused Frank even more, and he let out a scream of his own. He quickened his pace and the boy moved with him. Bucking his hips as the man moved faster and deeper inside him. Suddenly, Frank shuddered, causing Dwayne to convulse as well. The men reached their climaxes together before Frank fell limply onto his nephew's chest.

The boy's lay together for minutes, neither of them wanting move. Dwayne loved the feeling of Frank inside him. He felt safe, close, protected. Frank felt the same. He knew what he was doing was wrong. But by whose standards? He loved Dwayne, more than anything else. That's all that matters.

Frank rolled off Dwayne and sighed. The boy looked over at him and smiled. The older man did not look away. They stared into each other's eyes as their naked body's pressed together.

"_Dwayne,"_ he whispered, _"I want nothing more than to be with you."_

"_I know"_ the boy replied, _"But you can't?"_ His voice sounded broken, Frank could tell he was holding back tears.

" _No, I can't."_ Frank paused, _"But I will."_

Dwayne was shocked, _"What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, if we're careful, we can make this happen. It will be our secret"._

The boy grinned and pulled his uncle closer, burying his head in the man's chest, _"I love you" _he whispered.

Frank brushed his lips against Dwayne's, _"I love you too."_

**A/N:** I know it's a soppy ending, but I wanted them to be together and a friend of mine asked for some slash. Plus in a few day's I won't have time to update, so I felt it was best to finish here. 

Also this is my first ever slash scene, so please message and review, I want to know how I went.


End file.
